yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SUPERFAMVideos2's Fanon
This fanon will be almost completely remade. Some of these characters will be removed. (I'll place these portraits in the Junkyard later.) Changelog Changelog 11/18/17 *Added more members to Drama Club. *Added profiles for Book Club. *Added more members and profiles to Swim, Track/Field Team. Changelog 11/19/17 *Charity Club added (members and profiles) Changelog 11/23/17 *Added Light Music Club members & profiles. Changelog 11/25/17 *Added Gardening Club members & profiles. *To add Martial Arts Club members and their profiles. Changelog 12/26/17 *Add Student Council members & profiles. Next Update (planned) *To add Science Club members and their profiles. *Add more Delinquents. *Add a fanon club? *A bunch of Easter Egg characters. Clubless Students These students don't like being a part of a club. And that's how far I'll go... Morioka Yoahiku.png|Morioka Yoshiku Mia Akibaya.png|Mia Akibaya Koharu Hinata_SFV1.png|Koharu Hinata Tsumbu Kotobu.png|Tsumbu Kotobu Asuka Nanaka.png|Asuka Nanaka Nira Manabi.png|Nira Manabi Cooking Club The Cooking Club is a talented group of master chefs and they are considered better than very famous chefs. The Cooking Club have won cooking competitions worldwide and are nicknamed "The Best Chefs of the Century." Amai Odayaka is the leader of this club, and Shefu Masuta will take her place while she is gone.' Amai Odayaka Alexis.png|Amai Odayaka Shefu Masuta.png|Shefu Masuta Cho Ryori.png|Cho Ryori Jikok Enokan.png|Jikok Enokan Fudo Koibito3.png|Fudo Koibito Taka Hanki.png|Taka Hanki ' |-|Taka Hanki = |-|Fudo Koibito = |-|Jikok Enokan = |-|Cho Ryori = |-|Shefu Masuta = |-|Amai Odayaka = Drama Club The Drama Club is a group of potential actors. They value originality, and hire people to make sure other students don't steal their hairstyle. This group is sassy and snobbish, but have good intentions. Kizana Sunobu is the leader of this club, but while she is away Kizano Sunobu will take her place. Kizana Sunobu.png|Kizana Sunobu Kizano Sunobu_SF.png|Kizano Sunobu Takuso Unubore.png|Takuso Unubore Riku Soma_SUPERFAM.png|Riku Soma Dorama Masuta_V2.png|Dorama Masuta Kokona Haruka_SUPERFAM.png|Kokona Haruka Geki Teki.png|Geki Teki Miwaku Tekina_V3.png|Miwaku Tekina Kuwaddo Doriru.png|Kuwaddo Doriru ' |-|Kuwaddo Doriru = |-|Miwaku Tekina = |-|Geki Teki = |-|Kokona Haruka = |-|Dorama Masuta = |-|Riku Soma = |-|Takuso Unubore = |-|Kizano Sunobu = |-|Kizana Sunobu = Occult Club The Occult Club is a group of students that are creepy and harmless at the same time. They attempted to summon a demon multiple times but always always in the process. They never knew that blood sacrifice was the key to summoning a demon. Oka Ruto is the leader of this club, and while she is away, Shin Higaku is the substitute leader. ' Oka Ruto SUPERFAM.png|Oka Ruto Shin HigakuSUPERFAM.png|Shin Higaku Kurakute Bukimina.png|Kurakute Bukimina Supana Churu.png|Supana Churu Chojo TekinaSUPERFAM.png|Chojo Tekina Kimi Warui.png|Kimi Warui Kokuma Jutsu.png|Kokuma Jutsu Daku AtsuSUPERFAM.png|Daku Atsu Oksana Ruto.png|Oksana Ruto ' |-|Oksana Ruto = |-|Daku Atsu = |-|Kokuma Jutsu = |-|Kimi Warui = |-|Chojo Tekina = |-|Supana Churu = |-|Kurakute Bukimina = |-|Shin Higaku = |-|Oka Ruto = Book Club The Book Club is a group of very intelligent people, who are also very popular in school. They maintain stellar grades but manage to hang out with other students. Ryusei Koki and Mei Mio share leadership of this club. ' RyuseiKoki_SUPERFAM.png|Ryusei Koki Mei Mio_SUPERFAM.png|Mei Mio KuuDere_SUPERFAM.png|Kuu Dere SutajioDansei_SUPERFAM.png|Sutajio Dansei DokushaDansei_SUPERFAM.png|Dokusha Dansei NanamiKaga.png|Nanami Kagiama ' |-|Nanami Kagiama = |-|Dokusha Dansei = |-|Sutajio Dansei = |-|Kuu Dere = |-|Mei Mio = |-|Ryusei Koki = Light Music Club The Light Music Club used to welcome all types of genres, but their main focus shifted to rock. This club was formally called the Music Club. Miyuji Shan is the leader of this club. ' Miyuji_Shan_SF.png|Miyuji Shan Iwa_Rokku.png|Iwa Rokku Shu_Kashuka.png|Shu Kashuka Suto_Piani.png|Suto Piani Onkyoa_Kosutikku.png|Onkyoa Kosutikku Poppu_Shinga_V2SF.png|Poppu Shinga Yui_Riasawa.png||Yui Riasawa Haruto_Yunami.png|Haruto Yunami Ryuto IppongoSF_V1.png|Ryuto Ippongo ' |-|Ryuto Ippongo = |-|Haruto Yunami = |-|Yui Riasawa = |-|Poppu Shinga = |-|Onkyoa Kosutikku = |-|Suto Piani = |-|Shu Kashuka = |-|Iwa Rokku = |-|Miyuji Shan = Martial Arts Club The Martial Arts Club provides members to be able to defend against people threatening them. Budo Masuta, the eldest of the giant Masuta family, is the leader of the Martial Arts Club, the strongest male student in school. ' Budo Masuta_SFV1.png|Budo Masuta Mina Rai_SFV1.png|Mina Rai Sho Kunin.png|Sho Kunin Juku Ren.png|Juku Ren Shima Shita.png|Shima Shita Karia Kareto.png|Karia Kareto |-|Karia Kareto = |-|Shima Shita = |-|Juku Ren = |-|Sho Kunin = |-|Mina Rai = |-|Budo Masuta = Charity Club The Charity Club is a group of people that organize drives to donate to the poor. Taro Yamada and his two sisters are a part of this club. Mai Wakabashi, the leader of this club, also is a member of the Gaming Club (as well as Pippi Osu.) ' Mai_Wakabashi.png|Mai Wakabashi Taro_Yamada.png|Taro Yamada Taeko_Yamada_SF.png|Taeko Yamada Momoka_Tamaguchi.png|Momoka Tamaguchi Serri_Sungi.png|Serri Sungi Pippi_Osu_SF.png|Pippi Osu Hanako_Yamada_SFV2.png|Hanako Yamada ' |-|Hanako Yamada = |-|Pippi Osu = |-|Serri Sungi = |-|Momoka Tamaguchi = |-|Taeko Yamada = |-|Taro Yamada = |-|Mai Wakabashi = Sports Club Swim Team The Swim Team is the top high school swimming team in the country. The entire swim team was from the same school and all received a scholarship from Akademi High. ' Suisei_Senmonka.png|Suisei Senmonka Suima_Masuta.png|Suima Masuta Nasuiei_Jinsoku.png|Nasuiei Jinsoku Suti Senshu.png|Suti Senshu Sakyu_Basu_SF.png|Sakyu Basu Shoru_Mirai.png|Shoru Mirai Sayori_Mizuno.png|Sayori Mizuno Shusui_Chashai.png|Shusui Chashai Undo_Senshu.png|Undo Senshu ' |-|Suisei Senmonka = |-|Suima Masuta = |-|Nasuiei Jinsoku = |-|Suti Senshu = |-|Sakyu Basu = |-|Shoru Mirai = |-|Sayori Mizuno = |-|Shusui Chashai = |-|Undo Senshu = Track/Field Team The Swim Team is the top high school swimming team in the country. The entire swim team was from the same school and all recieved a scholarship from Akademi High. Yuna Hina_SUPERFAM.png|Yuna Hina Supo_Tsufan.png|Supo Tsufan Sentoki_Kyorkuna_V3.png|Sentoki Kyorkuna Sota Yukki.png|Sota Yukki Inkyu Basu_SUPERFAMVi.png|Inkyu Basu Kosoku Ranna.png|Kosoku Ran'na Supidi_Ran'na.png|Supidi Ran'na Torakku_Sutato.png|Torakku Sutato Ueita_Rifuta_V2.png|Ueita Rifuta |-|Yuna Hina = |-|Supo Tsufan = |-|Sentoki Kyorkuna = |-|Sota Yukki = |-|Kosoku Ran'na = |-|Inkyu Basu = |-|Supīdī Ran'nā = |-|Torakku Sutāto = |-|Ueita Rifuta = Gardening Club The Gardening Club planted all the cherry blossoms trees present at Akademi High, and Saikou Corp provided the budget from those improvements. Ueikya Engeika is the leader of this club. ' Ueikya Engeika.png|Ueikya Engeika Teien Masuta_SFV2.png|Teien Masuta Jitsumi Tsubakai.png|Jitsumi Tsubakai Aonuma Fujiwara_SFV2.png|Aonuma Fujiwara Haru_Hanata.png|Haru Hanata Hirokazu_Haruki.png|Hirokazu Haruki Mori Hiroshima.png|Mori Hiroshima Futaki Fujiwara.png|Futaki Fujiwara Ivy Raysu_SFV1.png|Ivy Raysu ' |-|Ivy Raysu = |-|Futaki Fujiwara = |-|Mori Hiroshima = |-|Hirokazu Haruki = |-|Haru Hanata = |-|Aonuma Fujiwara = |-|Jitsumi Tsubakai = |-|Teien Masuta = |-|Ueikya Engeika = Groups/Gangs Rainbow 12 The Rainbow 12 are.... (backstory to be added) ' Yui_Riasawa.png||Yui Riasawa Yuna Hina_SUPERFAM.png|Yuna Hina Haru_Hanata.png|Haru Hanata Mei Mio_SUPERFAM.png|Mei Mio Saki_Miyu_SF.png|Saki Miyu Kokona Haruka_SUPERFAM.png|Kokona Haruka Haruto_Yunami.png|Haruto Yunami Sota Yukki.png|Sota Yukki Hirokazu_Haruki.png|Hirokazu Haruki RyuseiKoki_SUPERFAM.png|Ryusei Koki Sora_Sosuke_SF.png|Sora Sosuke Riku Soma_SUPERFAM.png|Riku Soma ' |-|Yui Riasawa = |-|Yuna Hina = |-|Haru Hanata = |-|Mei Mio = |-|Saki Miyu = |-|Kokona Haruka = |-|Haruto Yunami = |-|Sota Yukki = |-|Hirokazu Haruki = |-|Ryusei Koki = |-|Sora Sosuke = |-|Riku Soma = Delinquent Gang The Delinquents are.... (backstory to be added and more people to be added) ' Shiruba_Entai.png|Shiruba Entai Murasa_Surariku.png|Murasa Surariku Tai_Hikaemena.png|Tai Hikaemena Yakisu_Mafai.png|Yakisu Mafai Hinama_Omari.png|Hinama Omari Mitarai_Kaiman.png|Mitarai Kaiman ' |-|Mitarai Kaiman = |-|Hinama Omari = Removed Students Trivia *The Drama Club used to have 8 members, then reduced to 6 (during that time Takuso Unubore and Miwaku Tekina were removed), then increased to 9 members (the addition of Kizano Sunobu and the return of the old members). *Asu Rito is currently not mentioned in the Sports Club roster. *These characters, ____, ____, _____, ____, are based on the Danganronpa and Persona franchise. *The Drama Club description of the members is based on Yandere Dev's potential idea for Kizana Sunobu's task. *Shoru Mirai's hairstyle is based on Rantaro Amami's, character from Danganronpa V3. *Out of the Rainbow 12, Yui Rio, Koharu Hinata, Haruto Yuto, Sota Yuki, Hayato Haruki, had their named to Yui Riasawa, Haru Hanata, Haruto Yunami, Sota Yukki, and Hirokazu Haruki. Category:WIP Category:User's Fanons